


Ask and You Shall Receive

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War never happened and I will die on this hill, Fluff, Gen, between these two characters, can be platonic or romantic you decide, fight me, i don't believe in the manufactured tension, no don't i am fragile, tony stark's crazy sleep schedule, we talk like emotionally capable adults in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Tony doesn't sleep like a normal person but every time he passes out he wakes up in a bed.He knows who's doing it, he just has to figure out why.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271





	Ask and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I will forever be mad about how the MCU handled Tony and Steve's relationship and you can't change my mind.

Fandom: Marvel (MCU)

Prompt: “Don’t be silly. I want to stay up with you.”

* * *

Almost anyone who knows the _name_ ‘Tony Stark’ knows the man’s sleep schedule is anything but regular.

Now part of it is the fact that his brain won’t shut the fuck up long enough for him to get all the way through a normal ‘get ready for bed’ process without coming up with a new idea that he absolutely has to write down right now. Part of it is that everyone else is asleep so he doesn’t have to worry about being interrupted every few minutes by something else he needs to do.

Part of it is if something _does_ happen late at night there’s someone already conscious who can get a jump-start on fixing it while everyone else wakes up.

Part of it is the nightmares. He’s not gonna go into any more detail.

Needless to say, when he _does_ fall asleep, it’s more out of necessity than by choice. He’s never remembered doing it, obviously, but he’s seen the ‘helpful’ screen-caps from, first JARVIS, and now FRIDAY of what it looks like. Sprawled across the floor, wrench still in hand, axel grease in his hair. It’s not glamorous.

The thing is, he never wakes up on the floor. He almost always wakes up either in his bed or on the couch with his shoes removed. Whoever does it never wakes him up, he never remembers the transport, and no one talks about it afterward, not even a disapproving look. And yet the next time he passes out in his lab, he wakes up on a soft surface with a light sheet pulled over top of him.

He says ‘whoever does it’ like he doesn’t know who it is.

There aren't very many people with access to his lab. He can list them all on one hand. Out of those, only two are strong enough to carry him without him noticing and only one of them sleeps almost as little as he does.

But why exactly Steve Rogers acts so caring is beyond him.

He’s not an idiot. He knows he and the Captain don’t have a lot of things in common and _more_ than enough stuff to make them enemies, even tenuous rivals. He _does_ wanna know what the hell Fury gave the man as a briefing before the whole New York shebang. Rogers went _off_ on him for…reasons. And yeah, okay, he’s abrasive for a reason and he’s not too proud to admit part of it’s the resentment from Howard but he is too proud to admit the small child in him still craves at least _some_ degree of approval.

At least out loud.

But after Loki and Thor went back to Asgard, Rogers came over to him. Tony already had a quip prepared for whatever snappy remark came out of the Captain’s mouth but he didn’t have a response for the genuine apology.

“What?”

“I’m sorry about the argument in the Helicarrier,” Rogers repeats, smile appearing, “I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

See, now, Tony’s not gonna say he’s forgiven him because yeah that stung, but the man’s just saved his life half a dozen times by now and dammit but Steve Rogers can _fight._ Not just his combat skills, even those are top-notch, but his leadership and tactical abilities showed their stuff during that battle. He’s already more than willing to put it behind them but this?

“Apology accepted,” Tony says, clapping Rogers on the shoulder, “don’t sweat your star-spangled ass.”

Rogers laughs— _laughs—_ and holds his hand out for a shake. “I won’t.”

“So they give a place when you got defrosted or you have to find one yourself?”

“I’ve got somewhere,” Rogers says, “but I think I need to figure some things out a little before I settle back in.”

“Well, you need anything you gimme a call.”

Rogers smiles and _fuck that shouldn’t do the things it’s doing—_ “Sooner rather than later, yeah? Once I figure out how that works.”

“Did they give you a phone?”

“They did,” Steve says, producing a _flip phone._ “Not quite sure how it works.”

And for the sake of being a good friend that doesn’t let people use flip phones when they don’t have to Tony produces the spare Stark Phone out of his jacket pocket and shoves it into Rogers’ hand.

“Don’t use that thing, it can’t do anything. Use this.”

“I am…” Steve turns the phone over in his hands before holding it up like it’s radioactive, “even _less_ sure how this works.”

Tony gives him the basics. By the end of it, he’s got Tony’s number saved along with Nat’s, Bruce’s, Pepper’s, and the hotline to JARVIS.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Yep. Mhmm.”

Rogers roars off on his motorcycle and Tony walks Bruce to his car. They drive off to the Tower and bury themselves in some fascinating science project and Tony doesn’t think about the cellphone in his back pocket.

They had a truce, and it’s been lasting. Doesn’t mean they don’t still argue, doesn’t mean they’re suddenly all buddy-buddy. But when he gets back from his round tour, Rogers asks Tony if he’s willing to host him for a little. No skin off Tony’s nose. Makes more sense, he’s been slowly gathering the Avengers in the Tower, seems logical that the Captain wants in too.

Rogers slides in like a missing puzzle piece. And Tony’s missed some of their bickering if he’s being honest. Rogers isn’t stupid, he picks up some of the technobabble Tony throws at him faster than some of his colleagues with Stark Tech. He’s got good questions, asking about the ethics of what Tony does and how he fights the legislating that makes some of it more difficult. In return, Tony asks Steve about what’s still missing. Man’s been around the block once or twice and Tony’s sure there’s still some remnants of the corruption that existed back then. Shit doesn’t change as much as we’d like to think it has.

Then he signs up to be part of SHIELD and Tony’s back on edge. Not because he’s scared of losing Rogers, the man’s a survivor, but because SHIELD’s got some dirty parts. Alright, a _lot_ of dirty parts. He’s not sure how they’ll react to having the light of Steve Rogers exposing it. So he keeps up with whatever’s going on, keeps in touch with Natasha—they tag team on making sure Steve Rogers doesn’t throw himself into a self-righteous mess—and answers every question Steve asks.

He’s not sure when he stopped being ‘Cap’ or ‘Rogers’ and started being ‘Steve.’

Shit hits the fan, Tony’s watching the news with his arc-reactor in his throat, and then he gets a call from Steve, asking to come to the Tower. Like _hell_ Tony’s saying no.

The first thing Tony sees when Steve pulls up on his motorcycle is how tired the man looks. He’s already on his way to the elevator, concern written in every line of his face. Tony’s not sure what to expect when the elevator deposits Steve into his lab but the quick fierce hug he gets isn’t even remotely close. Of course he hugs back because that’s the polite thing to do.

Just like before, Steve slots right back into Tony’s life at the Tower but this time there’s almost no arguments. There’s a hell of a lot of banter but there’s almost as many companionable silences. Steve’s letting himself breathe now, trying to figure a few more things out.

When he comes back is also the first time Tony doesn’t wake up on the floor.

Steve’s a good person. And more than that, he’s a _kind_ person. But this seems a little bit farther than your average everyday kindness. Then again there’s not much about that man that’s average.

Get your goddamn minds out of the gutter.

Tony’s not sure why he’s not done anything about it. He _knows_ it’s Steve. And yet he’s not confronted him about it, he’s not restricted his lab access, he hasn’t really acknowledged it at all.

Maybe it’s because, deep down, he doesn’t mind. It’s kind of nice, actually.

So if he starts falling asleep more often on the floor of his lab it’s just because he’s more tired. If he tries to stay awake long enough to hear someone come in it’s just because he’s confirming a hypothesis.

Then one night he passes out and _immediately_ into a nightmare.

It’s a bad one.

“Tony?” Someone’s shaking him. “Come on, Tony, wake up.”

He bolts upright, flailing around at phantom enemies and shadows, finally coming into contact with a solid chest and floppy blond hair.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Steve crouches a few feet away, ready to make sure Tony doesn’t fall over, worry evident on his face.

“How’d you…”

In response, Steve gestures vaguely to the ceiling. That’s how he kept getting away with it, his damn AI was working against him. Tony can’t bring himself to care too much.

“Is this the part where you carry me to bed?”

Steve freezes, mouth making shapes and shrinking a little. “I, uh…”

“Oh, relax,” Tony mumbles, waving his hand, “I don’t care. I don’t _mind,_ I mean.”

“…good.” Steve looks a little less nervous. “You really _should_ try and get more sleep, though,” he presses gently.

“Not tonight, I won’t.”

“No,” Steve agrees, standing and reaching out to give Tony a hand, “not tonight.”

“You can go, though,” Tony manages, even though the thought of Steve leaving makes him cold, “I’ll be okay.”

Steve smiles, his warm hand loosening the chill in Tony’s bones. “Don’t be silly. I want to stay up with you.”

“Why?”

“I slept for seventy years, Tony, I think I’ve had my fill.”

That’s not why, and they both know it, but it makes Tony laugh which makes Steve’s smile get bigger so everything’s fine.

“Got any more questions for me?”

“Enough to last all night.”

“Let’s get started, then, shall we?”

They end up on opposite sides of the room, Steve sitting still on the couch and turning when Tony bounces from one side of the workshop to the other, hands flying about in wild gestures. Eventually, Steve’s questions run out and they lapse into silence.

Tony bites his tongue and _fuck it._

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you do that,” Tony mutters, waving toward the flood, “take me to bed and stuff?”

“You’ll get muscle cramps.” Steve’s not looking at him. “It’s bad for you.”

“Steve.”

Steve takes a deep breath and looks up. The sincerity in his eyes takes Tony’s breath away and despite the red flush on Steve’s cheeks, his voice is steady.

“Adjusting to all of this isn’t easy. And I know it hasn’t been easy on you either.” He gives himself a self-deprecating laugh. “I tend to…make messes everywhere I go.”

Tony’s all ready to jump to Steve’s defense—even if it is against himself—but a look from Steve cuts him off.

“I know it’s been hard. But I also know you’ve made it easier. So much easier. You could’ve sent me away. Told me to stop asking so many questions. But you didn’t. And I know part of that’s how you are but some of it’s not.”

Steve hesitates.

“I care about you a lot, Tony. I don’t know what to call it but it’s there. I know you don’t let people care about you—and that’s true, don’t deny it—so…I had to be careful. The last thing I wanted to do is drive you away.”

Steve gestures around the lab, a fond smile on his face when he comes back to look at Tony.

“My home went into the ice seventy years ago. I’m trying to find a new one. And, um…” He fidgets with his fingers. “I think whatever it ends up being is going to have you in it. Is…is that alright?”

Jesus.

_Fucking._

Christ.

Hi, TonyStark.exe has stopped working, please try again later.

“Tony?”

“Yep. Still here. Just…gimme a minute.”

Who in the hell gave Steve Rogers the right to be so unfairly good at emotions sometimes and the most articulate speech maker Tony’s ever met because that answered his question _and then some._

“I’m not even going to try and say something as eloquent as that,” Tony starts, mouth quirking up at Steve’s head ducking away shyly, “but, uh…yeah, Steve, that’s alright.”

“I’m glad.” Steve shifts slightly on the couch and yeah, he looks like a man who’s just come home. “Do you…have any other questions for me?”

_Yes but not ones that I’m prepared for you to answer if they’re all gonna be like that._

“You hungry? I’m hungry.”

“Pizza?”

“See now you’re speaking my language.”

Steve laughs, standing up. “Don’t know where to get it at this time of night.”

“JARVIS, let’s do a double helping of the number 7, ASAP.”

“Right away, sir.”

“How many of those do you have?”

“24. Of the basic variety.”

“Dare I ask about the non-basic?”

“Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
